Passenger vehicles have been used for sometime as a means for plowing snow by utilizing snowplow assemblies which are detachably mounted to the passenger vehicle. The passenger vehicles of choice for such plowing have included full size pickups and sport utility vehicles (“SUV's”.)
Efforts are underway to utilize smaller passenger vehicles for plowing snow. For example, it is desirable to be able to utilize a lightweight pickup as the vehicle for plowing snow with the detachably mountable snowplow assembly. However, conventional detachable snowplow assemblies, built for full size pickups and/or SUV's, can subject such a lightweight pickup to excessive loads due to the weight of the snowplow assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to redesign the conventional passenger vehicle mountable snowplow assembly in an effort to reduce its weight for use on lighter weight vehicles, for example lightweight pickups.